


what happens behind closed doors

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Lactation, Gags, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Group Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Factory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, use of slut and bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis was just trying to save her family. She had no idea what the factory was, just that it would mean her family would be cared for until their dying days.Then she signed away everything and life as she knew it was over.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns





	what happens behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't for everyone so just read the tags and that's all i've gotta say

Louis slowly came to and found herself in a position she’d been in many times since she’d ended up at the factory. It was always a surprise as to which machine she was put on that day, but today it was the milker. 

Still waking up, she tried to clear her eyes of the drugged sleep that always left her a bit drowsy and looked around the room. 

It was one of the display rooms. She hadn’t been in those much, but the other girls had told her a little about them, on the rare occasion they were together, awake, and not gagged. Louis had been too new for them, though. Her body was still being modified to look the way they wanted.

The main focus had been her breasts and hips. Apparently her ass was enough naturally to please her owners, but her tits had always been a bit on the small side with hips that weren’t narrow by any means but didn’t have the same amount of curve other girls had.

Louis had always liked her body. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it now. Not that it mattered anymore. She was there to think. In fact, it was easier if she didn’t.

“Here we are with your injections, sweetie,” the nurse said, entering the room. 

Louis closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair she was strapped to. This was standard procedure with all new girls. Injections to increase breast size and induce lactation were given until only the milking machines as well as the various supervised activities and shows were needed to keep them where they were and producing as much as desired. She’d thought she had achieved the size the owners desired of her, especially since she was now larger than most of the other girls. Apparently not, though.

“Just going to sting a little.”

Louis breathed through the burning pain that quickly morphed to tingling as the injection took effect and before long, her nipples had the milking machine attached firmly and then the pumping started.

“Today you have something special, which is why you’re in here,” the nurse said, swiping away the milk that had already started to leak from Louis’ tight breasts before the machine was connected. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Louis watched as the nurse left the room and then the chair she was in came to life. It spread her knees and began to turn and tilt her until she was basically laying on her back with her legs held in a v and her arms strapped to her sides. Her breasts were large enough now to impede her view, so she didn’t know what was actually happening until she heard the door open and close.

The milking machine ramped up to the next level, causing her body to be filled with shudders of pleasure. Her breasts also increased their level of tingling and burning as they started to grow even more and she saw the milk begin to shoot out even faster.

She was panting and her mouth was now incredibly dry thanks to the gag holding it open. It wasn’t a locked gag, though. She could feel it was one of the plastic ones that could be much more easily removed. It must have something to do with what would happen during this show.

When she looked up, she saw another one of the girls, Harry. Harry was one of the few girls who hadn’t actually been a girl when she arrived at the factory. Her breasts had been made mostly from scratch and from what Louis had heard, it had been incredibly painful for her to grow them since the hormones hadn’t been present in her system before then. 

It was interesting, though. Because with most of the other girls who had come to the factory, when their breasts grew their dicks shrank, but not with Harry. Hers almost seemed to grow even larger, which made her very popular for certain shows. 

Mostly those for the breeding chairs. Which was just one of many reasons why Louis was surprised to see her here.

Louis watched, taking in every movement Harry made. She surveyed the room then walked completely around Louis, studying her inch by inch as if she hadn’t seen Louis naked before.

Harry tilted her head when she looked at Louis, then said, “They’ve got the audio turned off. They’re only watching us today, so I can say whatever the hell I want.”

Louis had so many questions, but of course she couldn’t ask a single one. She was still gagged.

Harry reached over to one of Louis’ still growing tits and yanked hard on the milking machine. It didn’t release it’s suction, it only pulled harshly her sensitive nipple and growing breast causing Louis to arch with pain and scream.

“Aww, did that hurt you?” Harry asked before smacking at Louis’ other tit. 

She closed her eyes and tried to blink away the tears, but she was also breathing harshly because it was all starting to turn her on quite a lot as well. 

Her body knew something was coming, and that it was going to feel good.

“Well if you think I’m going to take it easy on you, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Harry walked closer to Louis’ face and began to tease her own massive tits and dragged her taut nippls against Louis’ cheek. 

“If I take your gag out so you can drink from me, you aren’t going to bite, now, are you?”

Louis shook her head. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Harry’s large, red nipples. If anything, she wanted to suck on them so bad and try to relieve the dryness in her mouth.

“Hmmm…” Harry hummed before squeezing her tit and spraying some milk onto Louis’ face. “Not sure you’ve earned that yet. But you need to get me hard somehow so I can fuck you senseless and show these people how much of a whore you are, so I guess I’ll let you.”

Harry unlatched the gag and before Louis could even close her mouth to wet her tongue, Harry had shoved the tip of one breast in.

Louis did her best to suck and drain her as quickly as possible. She didn’t want to anger Harry if this was how she was acting without Louis ever even doing anything. For all she knew, Harry didn’t even know who she was. Harry was clearly favored, as she was the one who was free to wander the room and do the true performing. Louis was just being acted upon.

“That’s enough, don’t be selfish,” Harry said, pulling her tit from Louis. “I’ll give you the other side when I’m ready.”

Harry walked around until she was between Louis’ legs and, without looking, shoved two fingers right into Louis’ cunt.

“Shit,” Louis called, her head dropping back again. She’d worked her arms against her restraints hard enough that time to cause them to burn. Her struggle also meant that the milking machine was turned up another notch. It was borderline painful, but her breasts were reacting favorably and felt as if they would burst trying to produce the milk the machine was demanding of them. 

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Harry said, smiling and flicking her hair behind her before she shoved her entire, thick cock into Louis.

Before coming to the factory, Louis had been a virgin. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, she was only seventeen and knew that they would take care of her family while she worked and lived on the premises. It had been six months now, and she’d been fucked by any number of machines, but never by a human or animal (though the dog had been a close call due to a mistake of the paperwork a few months ago). She hadn’t known what exactly to expect.

She’d thought it would feel like one of the breeding machines that were meant to prep her for later when she would be expected to be bred regularly, but it felt so much  _ more _ than that. 

First of all, Harry was much larger, but second of all Harry could move in ways those machines couldn’t that made every nerve ending in Louis’ body stand to attention. When combined with the way the machines were working her breasts and her cock working within, she knew she was going to come at any time.

“Hell yeah, bitch, show them how much you like getting fucked by me,” Harry grunted, one hand holding Louis’ hip for leverage and the other squeezing her somehow still full breast. “You’re a fucking milk maid. Might as well call you a cow,” Harry gasped as she continued to thrust into Louis. “You making this much milk so you could feed me? Keep me nourished entirely by yourself and then also be able to feed the baby I’m gonna fuck into you today?”

Louis whined a little as she watched her breasts bounce with the way Harry was pounding into her. 

“Take it all, you whore. I bet you even like that you’ve got me having my way with you like this, don’t you? Knowing that you’ve got all those people watching.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and then she slowed her pumping, causing Louis to clench as hard as she could around her. 

“No, don’t stop, please keep going, I—”

Harry yanked so hard on the milking machine attached to her left breast that it pulled completely off causing a ripping pain to course through her and make her scream. Her breast protested as well, still leaking milk all down her side and pooling onto the chair.

One arm raised to the air, Harry still didn’t start moving again, but she did at least make sure that she remained fully sheathed by Louis. It was her only comfort.

“I had reserves in case I needed them, and I think I do. Just you wait, you slut. We’re gonna show you the fucking time of your life.”

Louis heard the doors open and suddenly she was surrounded by another four girls.

“We’re gonna use her and make her work for her pleasure, ladies,” Harry instructed. “Let’s go.”

Suddenly Louis’ other breast was ripped from the milking machine and her arms and legs were freed from their restraints. The chair moved and shifted until it felt like it had been reconfigured into a bed, but she couldn’t really tell because one of the most gorgeous women she’d ever see had shoved three fingers into her mouth and forcefully instructed that she suck. She did as she was told, even as it felt like hands were touching her everywhere, helping her sit up and then kneel.

“Spread your legs again, bitch, or you’re never going to be able to straddle me.”

Louis turned her head and saw Harry trying to lay down. She carefully shifted, even as the women were fingering her ass and pussy, giving her tits to suck on, and working her breasts as well. It was quite a maneuver, and Louis had never felt like she’d had so much attention on her at once, but she did know she wanted Harry back inside her as soon as possible.

“Get her back on me, ladies,” Harry said, holding her cock in place as the hands helped raise Louis up high enough so she could sit fully on Harry.

Louis moaned around the fingers in her mouth and then leaned forward so she could brace herself with her hands by Harry’s head.

“That’s it. Now move, you slut, and show all those people out there paying so much money how much you like this.”

Louis tried looking down so she could see Harry using both of her hands to squeeze Louis’ tit to the point of pain before shoving as much of it into her mouth at once as possible, but her head was guided up and someone else’s tit was forced in.

“I said, move,” Harry said, coming up for breath before dropping Louis’ tit back into her mouth. 

Louis did as instructed, and slowly started to move herself slowly up and down with just small movements as she eased herself into it. It felt so different from this angle, and it felt fucking  _ amazing. _

“You like all those people watching you?” an unfamiliar voice whispered into her ear. “You like that they’re watching you be milked and pleasured? Think they’re gonna love watching you get fucked up the ass as well?”

Louis’ chin was being held tight by whoever had their tit in her mouth, so she continued sucking as hard as she could. She also started to play with the nipple with her tongue in a way that she’d always tried to imagine someone else doing to her. These kinds of things were never for pleasure in the factory, and she rarely did a show with someone else, but she’d imagined what it might be like to be able to flick their nipple and cause them to want to get off too instead of just doing what they needed to for the show.

“Fuck,” the girl hissed before yanking on her hair and pulling her so far into her breast that Louis couldn’t breathe. “Keep doing that and don’t fucking stop until I tell you to.”

Louis did as she was told and then suddenly she felt someone crawling up behind her. Warm hands gripped her ass and squeezed tight, even as she continued moving on Harry’s dick, and then soon a wet finger entered her ass.

She’d known this could be something that might happen, but she hadn’t expected it to happen the first day she’d also had a cock inside of her.

She did what she could to relax and focused on the feel of Harry yanking on her tit and biting at her nipple lightly which caused yet more waves of pleasure to course through her. She focused on the breast in her mouth and tasting the sweet, warm milk that continued to stream from her. She shuddered a bit when the fingers that had been petting through her tidy pubic hair slid down and started to circle around her clit to give her even more sensation than she was already experiencing.

As the fingers in her ass worked their magic, it seemed to just heighten her pleasure at everything else, and then they pushed inside.

Having two dicks in her felt strange and foreign, but as they started to move in tandem and then the person who had mounted her from behind leaned forward, their own breasts leaking all over her as they also grabbed onto Louis’ tits and began to pull on them in a milking motion, she felt herself fully fall into the pleasure.

“Such a slut, she’s getting off on all of this,” one voice said before another followed up with, “She’s going to be their next breeding girl, she’s doing too well right now.”

Louis didn’t even care, the whispers of  _ whore _ and  _ slut _ and  _ gonna breed you good _ echoing in her head, only serving to make her feel so dirty and turned on and that much closer to her orgasm.

Finally, she was allowed to let her head hang and just feel what everyone was doing to her as they bounced her on Harry, worked her clit, fucked her ass, and had hands and mouths working her tits all simultaneously. She’d been almost desensitized to the expected pleasures of the machines, but she had no idea that human hands could feel like this.

When Harry thrust up hard, she knew she was coming and was glad that the girls slammed her hips down just as hard and allowed her to still and feel her cock pulsing as she came. Her own milk was still flowing freely from her and the girls continued to rotate and try to drink it all. Her clit was being overworked, and she was starting to shake from it, but the fingers didn’t stop and consequently neither did her own orgasm.

Louis felt as if she’d never experienced anything even half so good as what was happening to her now.

Soon enough, the girls helped lay her back on the table and put her back into the restraints. They connected her breasts back to the milking machine and turned it back on, and a few of them even harshly shoved their fingers into her cunt and ass, tasting them as they left with mocking smiles on their faces. 

Harry, of course, was the last one to leave. She reconnected Louis’ gag, squeezed one of her tits, and smacked at her pussy before giving her a wink.

“See you again soon, I’m sure.”

Louis thought she was done. She thought the show was over.

No one came in to turn off the machines, and surprisingly the milk continued to pulse from her breasts.

Then a voice came through the speaker. “You have ten minutes until part two begins.”


End file.
